Instantaneous Regeneration Technique
|kanji=瞬発回生の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shunpatsu Kaisei no Jutsu |literal english=Instantaneous Regeneration Technique |viz manga=Instant Regeneration |parent jutsu=Ninja Art: Cell Reanimation Technique |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Hiden, Kinjutsu |jutsu type=Space–Time Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Takumi Uchiha, Izumi Soga, Kyarī Uchiha |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} This is an S-Rank technique used by Sageru throughout the series. Sageru mixes his chakra with the ca+ ions from one of his cells to create new cells in his body. This technique not only heals Sageru, but it also helps him to maintain his youth, because instead of duplicating the cells, he create new ones which has their full life span, making him biologically immortal. Once the new cell is created, cells where Sageru received the calcium dies, leaving the newly created, not duplicated, cell to take it's place. This technique can be used to regenerate any part of the body, with this Sageru can not only regenerate his arms and legs but also bone cells and hence bones, it can also regenerate sensitive organs like ears, nose and even organs such as heart and lungs, it can be also used to heal another person,however it can be used to regenerate a person's chakra but it cannot revive the user's lost chakra, Sageru demonstrated the ability to use it a short distance away from the target instead of through direct contact. When used it makes the user biologically immortal, causing the body to stop its aging process. By releasing the great volume of chakra at once, the body's cell division is forcibly stimulated by proteins, reconstructing all organs and all tissues making up the human body. The technique itself does not regenerate the old cells, rather it hastens the creation of new ones through division. As long as one has chakra it is impossible for her to die by any means, as such she gains a form of "immortality" throughout the duration of the technique. Such an incredible technique requires tremendous amount of chakra in part I sageru was able to perform this technique only six times while in part two he could use this technique atleast twelve times. After completing his training with Sannoto, Sageru could use the technique for hours without taking rest or having to face fatigue. With the enhanced regeneration and partial immortality the user can fight worrying about the well being of his body. The automatic effect that will heal any wound that the user sustains without the need to make hand seals or even a conscious effort to activate the healing process as long as he has chakra left is really impressive. With enough practice one can gain the ability to join any of his severed part of his body, such as in Takumi's case when he joined his upper part with lower halve when he was bisected. Takumi states that this technique is way more advanced than Tsunade's version of Creation Rebirth where one has to store chakra and then release all of it at once. In this technique the user can use the chakra available to him unlike Tsunade's move. Secret Technique : Regeneration Secret Technique : Regeneration Secret Technique : Regeneration Category:OmegaDragon